Pantyhose
by Mactans
Summary: Una prenda puede cambiarlo todo/Mystrade/Hard/Fetichismo/JustPorn/Greg es violento pero nos gusta (Y más a Mycroft), esto no es un resumen pero no me importa xD


Hola, pues bueno, es un fic Mystrade muy hard con palabras sucias y lo hice porque quise. Fin :)

.

* * *

.

6:30am, Londres, Reino Unido.

-¡Son unos incompetentes, idiotas! ¿Creen que con un: "Disculpe señor, fue un error de dedo" Todo se va a solucionar? ¡Estúpidos!- Rugió al final y azotó el auricular sobre la base con fuerza –Maldita sea ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- murmuró para sí mismo, luego vio el paquete que tenía entre las manos –Pues… podría usarlas, al fin, van dentro del traje y nadie las verá…

* * *

Mycroft Holmes desde hace años ha tenido una vida laboral estresante y en ocasiones bastante sedentaria por su tendencia de no hacer trabajo de campo, las contra indicaciones de salud nunca le importaron pues siempre creyó en el dominio de la mente sobre el cuerpo, así que solo se limitó a seguir una dieta más sana y dar pequeñas caminatas de 20 minutos los fines de semana.  
La situación cambió cuando Greg Lestrade apareció en su vida, al principio, como todo noviazgo todo era felicidad, sin embargo, con el tiempo el ID notó que su pareja comía a deshoras y hacía muy poco ejercicio y más temprano que tarde terminó llevándolo a un chequeo médico.

Mycroft accedió a ir más a fuerza que con ganas, pero ver a su novio con una expresión homicida fue verdaderamente escalofriante, aunque claro, nunca lo diría en voz alta. La situación es que olvido sobornar al médico de turno y resulto que el galeno si sabía lo que hacía y entonces acento sobre su expediente una horrorosa verdad: "Problemas arteriales", "Riesgo de trombosis", "Principios de varices" y un largo etcétera que acabó llenando una hoja entera y con Greg tan furioso que poco le falto para darle un puñetazo.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que te hayas descuidado de esa manera?!- Le gritó a todo pulmón el ID una vez que estuvieron fuera del consultorio, la gente que iba caminando por la calle los volteó a ver pero al notar la expresión casi psicópata de Greg siguieron su camino lo más pronto posible, no querían interferir en el desollamiento del pelirrojo en medio de la plaza pública, muy medieval y todo eso.

-Lo que sucede es que aposté a que moriría antes de los 47 años- murmuró cohibido, pero al notar como la temperatura se elevaba peligrosamente en el rostro de su pareja decidió aligerar la situación –Pero fue antes de que tu llegaras amor, lo juro- dijo con un hilo de voz mientras apretaba el paraguas entre sus manos, quien le conociera con su apariencia inmutable y fría, no le reconocería ahora mismo siendo intimidado hasta la médula por el peligris.

-¿Con quién hiciste esa estupidez?- siseó conteniendo las granas de azotar esa supuesta cabeza de genio contra la pared que tenía justo detrás.

-… Sherlock.

.

.

Sherlock desconocía muchas cosas, pero sabía muchas otras cosas más y entre sus muy valiosos conocimientos estaba la de "Nunca hacer enojar de verdad a Graham, porque es el mejor peleador de cuerpo a cuerpo de todo Reino Unido, incluso sobre John (porque su hombro lo limita), lo cual es triste pero John sabe usar mejor las armas y es más guapo".

Por esa razón ahora se encontraba corriendo como desquiciado por las calles de Londres mientras el peligris lo perseguía al mero estilo de Terminator, el tipo parecía que podría atravesar una pared si se lo propusiera.

-¡Él empezó, lo juro!- gritaba entre cortadamente, ya llevaban casi 10 minutos corriendo y está a punto de caer desmayado, pero cada vez que volteaba hacia atrás y veía a Lestrade, éste parecía fresco como la mañana… una roja y aterradora mañana, con la vista fija en él como un ave rapaz, empujando todo obstáculo en su camino sin importarle nada y sin parecer afectado cuando se golpeaba con algo, era simplemente perturbador y mira que él sabe de cosas perturbadoras, pero Lestrade estaba en un nuevo nivel; su instinto de supervivencia lo hizo seguir adelante, volteó de nuevo al frente y siguió corriendo -¡Ayuda, me quieren matar! ¡Ayuda!

Mientras tanto Mycroft observaba todo en la pantalla de su computadora, sentado en su cómodo sofá y sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo derecho -"Cada vez que quieras descuidar tu salud recuerda esto"- su amorcito sí que es violento, solo esperaba que no le rompiera algo a su hermano por que John seguro se enojaría mucho, una suerte que lo hayan enviado de congreso a Viena durante 15 días.

-¡Dios salve a la Reina!

El grito lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y volvió su vista al monitor, solo para ver como su hermano se arrojaba al Támesis en un intento desesperado de huir de T-1000*, después fue auxiliado por su red de vagabundos en una pequeña lancha inflable.  
Sherlock tuvo gripe toda la semana, con eso Greg estuvo feliz.

.

-Lestrade me vino a amenazar, dijo que si le decía algo a John, me rompería un brazo, dice que no quiere perder su amistad con John y que además me merecía lo que me pasó- le dijo Sherlock con voz gangosa cuando lo fue a visitar –Tienes un novio psicópata Mycroft, no lo hubiese creído de ti.

-Bueno, en el tiempo que estuviste muerto, John me amenazo con un arma tres veces y en una se le olvido ponerle el seguro y me disparó en una mano ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue ocultarle eso a Gregory?- le contestó mientras le daba un sorbo a su té. Y permanecieron en silencio mientras bebían de sus respectivas tazas.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu ojo?- preguntó de la nada, disimulando su pequeña risa burlona.

-Ya lo sabes –Contestó desviando la mirada.

-¿Eso no cuenta como violencia doméstica?- en su tono de voz no oculto la mofa condescendiente.

-Estaba molesto…- contestó restándole importancia, luego lo miró y con una sonrisita ladina continuó -Al menos a mí, mi novio nunca me ha roto la nariz.

-Hump…

.

.

* * *

Una de las indicaciones del médico fue que Mycroft utilizara medias de compresión para evitar la formación de algún coagulo, así que desde ese día utilizaba esas incómodas medias que le llegaban justo debajo de la rodilla y que además le producían comezón. Pero Greg fue claro con eso "Si un día no usas las medias, te juro que te las coso sobre la piel Mycroft y sabes que puedo hacerlo". Si, si podía y el pelirrojo no se iba a arriesgar.

La situación es que justo hoy tenía una reunión y olvido empaquetar unas medias de repuesto pues las que tenía se atoraron en la cajonera y se desgarraron, ordenó un par de urgencia en la farmacia más cercana pero…

-Son medias completas…- dijo con pesar –Y de mujer.

Pensó en no ponérselas, pero Greg le hacía inspecciones sorpresa de vez en cuando, hasta parecía que olía su miedo porque cada vez que pensaba en no ponérselas recibía un mensaje de advertencia; el sonido de alerta en su celular lo hizo erizarse: Ahí estaba, el mensaje del mal.

 ** _"Ponte las medias Mycroft"  
PD: Te amo, te veo en la cena. GL._**

Ya sabía que no ponía cámaras ni nada, simplemente era su _sexto sentido_ , como Greg solía llamarlo. Con pesar se colocó las medias negras que le llegaban hasta la cintura, eran de un material más agradable y fresco que las de varón, y tenían el diseño de calcetones largos con encaje en la orilla y simulando dos correas que llegaban hasta la cintura de las mismas**, además le hacían buen culo.

Sin retardarse más se colocó el resto de la ropa, termino de acicalarse y se marchó.

.

En la noche llegó exhausto, cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento, un delicioso aroma le llegó.

-Dame 15 minutos cariño, la cena está casi lista- la voz de Greg sonaba cálida y amorosa, como siempre.

Mycroft sonrió y se dirigió a la alcoba que compartían, se estiró para destensarse un poco, entró al baño a enjuagarse la cara y finalmente se dirigió a su closet para sacar su ropa para andar en casa; se sacó la corbata, la camisa y la molesta camiseta, después procedió a retirarse los pantalones.

-Ya Myc, la comida esta servi…

Las neuronas de Greg sufrieron un fallo sistémico y su cerebro colapsó en cuestión de segundos. Frente a él estaba su hermoso pelirrojo sin camisa, con unas ajustadas medias negras muy sexis que dejaban entre ver una ajustada trusa negra debajo.

-¿Qué sucede Greg?- le preguntó, pero una rápida observación le hizo darse cuenta de la situación -Oh…- murmuró con una sonrisa juguetona.

A Lestrade sus pantalones le empezaron a ajustar de forma misteriosa.

Mycroft se sentó sobre la cama y cruzó las piernas mientras miraba a su pareja de forma seductora -¿Te gusta lo que ves?- dijo con voz ronca.

Greg solo asintió con la cabeza de forma mecánica –Debo de haberme golpeado- dijo para sí mismo.

-No Greg, estas despierto y yo estoy aquí- le dijo al tiempo que separaba sus muslos lo más que podía, apoyando sus pies sobre sus metatarsos, tensando así sus pantorrillas y torneando sus muslos. Greg tragó en seco, luego sacudió la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado.

-Esas medias irían perfectas con un lindo corsé de raso rojo ¿Sabías?- le comentó como si nada, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

Mycroft levantó una ceja –Supongo que aparecerá mágicamente ¿no?

-Pues…- Greg se movió hacia su lado del closet, saco un montón de cajas y hasta el fondo había una pequeña caja negra –Nunca tuve el valor para pedírtelo, pero creo que ahora es un buen momento– y de la caja saco un hermoso corsé satinado rojo*** –Yo simplemente un día lo vi en un aparador y cuando me di cuenta ya lo había comprado.

Mycroft sonrió, se levantó de la cama y camino hasta él -Pues pónmelo.  
Greg estaba tan excitado que, colocar las agujetas en los ojales fue una labor titánica, pero una vez que cada cosa estuvo en su lugar, tiro con fuerza de los extremos, la prenda se ajustó con gracia entorno al torso de su pareja, las varillas le dieron a su portador una marcada cintura y relazó su bello trasero bajo las medias.

De momento Mycroft se sintió sofocado, sin embargo a los pocos minutos notó que esa sensación le era placentera y su pene estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Greg se alejó un poco para poder admirarlo de lejos y dejo salir un gemido ahogado, talló su mano con fuerza sobre su miembro atrapado en su pantalón –Dios, quiero follarte hasta que olvides tu nombre, maldita sea, te ves tan jodidamente caliente.

A Mycroft eso le ponía, le costó mucho trabajo admitirlo, pero le encantaba el lado dominante de Greg, que le hablara sucio y fuera rudo, era como si por un momento pudiese darse tiempo para dejar de ser el responsable de todo y someterse a la voluntad y cuidado de Greg.

Lestrade tomo unas tijeras de la mesita de noche, se acercó a Mycroft y bajó un poco las medias, lo suficiente para alcanzar la orilla de su trusa, la cortó por ambos lados y luego la jaló para sacarla de entre las piernas de su pelirrojo, ahora el pene erecto de su amante estaba luchando contra la transparente y delgada tela de las medias, Mycroft gimió sonoramente.

Greg se sentó en una silla que tenían dentro del dormitorio, una bonita silla con descansa brazos a los lados, se abrió el cierre del pantalón y saco su miembro largo y venoso del cual ya escapaban gotas de líquido pre-seminal, llamó a Mycroft con la mano y éste se acercó.

-De rodillas- fue todo lo que dijo y el pelirrojo ya sabía lo que el otro quería. Lentamente le dio una larga lengüetada a todo el falo, luego con la punta de su lengua fue empujando el prepucio hacia abajo, liberando la roja y sensible cabeza del miembro, la cual torturó rozándola suavemente con la lengua –Mámamela- rugió el peligris al tiempo que jalaba la cabeza del pelirrojo hacia su entre pierna, entonces éste la engulló casi hasta la mitad y comenzó a succionar con fuerza durante unos minutos, luego Greg lo detuvo.

Le indicó que se subiera sobre él, el pelirrojo se sentó de espaldas a Greg, abrió las piernas cuanto pudo para colocarlas sobre los descansa brazos de cada lado, luego levanto los brazos sobre su cabeza hacia atrás para sostenerse del cuello de su pareja, su trasero quedo suspendido sobre el miembro de Greg, pero al peligris le ponía muchísimo frotarse contra Mycroft y en la posición que estaba era casi obsceno, completamente abierto, justo delante del espejo del tocador.

Greg comenzó a subir y bajar sus caderas, chocando la cabeza de su pene contra el perineo de Mycroft una y otra vez, luego con sus manos comenzó a frotar aquel delicioso pene atrapado entre las medias  
-Ah, sí, sí, tócame más- murmuraba el pelirrojo.  
Greg se limitaba a mordisquear los hombros desnudos de su pareja y a tallar su creciente erección contra la rasposa tela, sintiendo los movimientos de los músculos de su pelirrojo, como sus muslos se tensaban al subir y bajar, al moverse de atrás hacia adelante, sentía la contracción que hacía el ano de Mycroft cada vez que su pene lo golpeaba, le acariciaba las ingles ejerciendo la presión justa en cada momento, ambos gemían sin control, toda la situación era terriblemente erótica y Greg sentía que si seguía así se correría.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la cama, dónde Mycroft se acomodó con la gracia de un gato sensual, recargando su pecho sobre el colchón y levantando su culo en alto, a Greg le dieron ganas de romper esas medias justo por el centro, pero se contuvo, tenía una idea mejor; bajo la tela con cuidado, dejando a la vista el apetecible trasero de Mycroft, mordisqueo las nalgas un par de veces y después hundió una de sus falanges en el orificio, doblo su dedo hacia adelante, dando justo sobre la próstata del pelirrojo que dejo escapar un largo jadeo y separó aún más sus piernas.

-Te gusta que te acaricie tu punto sucio, se siente rico ¿eh?- le murmuro al oído con voz ronca.

-Sí, me encanta…- contestó bajito, con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse, a Greg le gustaba que se quedara quieto.

-Sí, puedo sentirlo bajo mi dedo- le susurró –Está ahí a mi merced, sin que pueda hacer nada al respecto –luego acarició superficialmente la zona alrededor de la próstata, viendo como crecía la ansiedad en su pareja que sacudía las caderas –La podría aplastar hasta destrozarla- luego paso su dedo sobre la protuberancia pero sin presionar y Mycroft gimió con desespero – Y ahí está, sensible e hinchada ¿Qué debería de hacer?- dijo como si se estuviera preguntando a sí mismo, sin mover su dedo, Mycroft apretaba sus músculos anales para mantener esa falange dentro, su pene daba dolorosos tirones.

Finalmente Greg saco su dedo y Mycroft estuvo a nada de soltar un lastimero sollozo, pero se contuvo al ver como Greg se terminaba de abrir los pantalones, se los bajo hasta medio muslo y se subió a la cama con él, dispuesto a montarlo.

-Voy a destrozarte tu pequeña y lujuriosa próstata con mi verga- le dijo con voz ronca y alta.

El pene de Lestrade ingresó con cierta dificultad al orificio, pero cuando su cabeza presionó contra aquel nudo de nervios, su pene fue engullido hasta la base, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza.

Por otro lado Mycroft sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, era demasiado, el corsé lo estaba matando, pero a la vez estaba elevando su excitación a niveles insospechados.

-¿Sientes eso, cariño?- le dijo con voz ronca -¿Sientes como tu pequeña próstata de puta quiere huir?- su voz sonaba oscura y profunda -Pero no puede, solo está ahí siendo masacrada sin piedad, la siento hundirse bajo mi polla.

Los gemidos de Mycroft pronto se transformaron en gritos de placer, el miembro de Greg era grueso y la fuerza con que lo perforaba era mucha, en algún momento comenzó a irritarse pero la delgada línea entre el dolor y el placer estaba borrada. Greg lo tomo con fuerza por la cintura, el corsé lo ponía a mil y lo obligo a levantar más el culo, luego se afianzó con fuerza a las caderas y lo penetro sin piedad, sus testículos chocaban una y otra vez contra el perineo de su pareja.

Lestrade se sentía pronto a llegar, deslizó una de sus manos hacia el pene de su amante y con fuerza lo comenzó a masturbar, coordinando sus embestidas a la par que masajeaba la cabeza del pene de Mycroft.

Sin previo aviso, Mycroft recibió una embestida especialmente dura que chocó directamente contra su lastimada y sobre estimulada próstata que lo hizo liberar un grueso y largo gemido, levantó la cabeza hacia atrás y eyaculó con brutalidad, todo su semen fue depositado sobre la entre pierna de las medias, segundos después Greg se vino con fuerza dentro del pelirrojo, sintió como salían uno a uno los chorros de semen de su miembro, llenando las entrañas de su pareja que lo recibía dócilmente, respirando agitadamente sobre la cama.

Cuando termino de eyacular, volvió a subir las medias a su lugar, volteó a Mycroft para tenerlo de frente y lo beso con devoción.

-Vamos, saca mi leche de tu culo- le ordenó y el pelirrojo le obedeció, en pocos segundos la prenda estaba completamente húmeda en la región genital, tanto de enfrente como por detrás, Greg miraba hacia ese lugar con absoluta lujuria y sin pensarlo más se posicionó entre las piernas de su pareja y se frotó contra la zona mojada gimiendo con placer, con una mano talló con cuidado la cabeza del pene de Mycroft, le gustaba hacer eso, el periodo post-orgásmico era delicioso, pero los genitales están demasiado sensibles así que se debe de tener cuidado, así continuaron por los siguientes 15 minutos, hasta que estuvieron completamente satisfechos.

-Te amo- le dijo Greg

-Y yo más- le contestó Mycroft, dándole un casto beso en los labios.

-Ahora si me gustaría saber ¿Por qué tenías puestas unas medias femeninas?

Mycroft soltó una risita nasal y procedió a contarle toda la historia a su amor, Greg río de buen agrado al imaginar la cara del pobre empleado que le atendió por teléfono; después, con calma se dirigieron a la ducha, luego se dispucieron a comer una deliciosa cena fría… pero todo valió la pena.

.

Notas:

*Alusión al androide malvado del futuro en Terminator 2.  
**Son más o menos así pero imagínenlas en las piernas de Mark: 349011-MLM20452552436_ .

*** Ok, imaginadlo en color rojo: . .

Si no se ven los enlaces pueden buscarlo en mi FB: Mactans Lastrodectus.

¿Review? :3


End file.
